


take me to church, i'll get on my knees

by cloudchasers_xx



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, it makes me gay, like two seconds of plot, no beta we die like hannah wells, the rest is literally porn, this is so gay, where's the bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudchasers_xx/pseuds/cloudchasers_xx
Summary: chuck russink doesn't like damian rennett❝ loving you was breathingbut the breath disappeared beforeit filled my lungs ❞
Relationships: Chuck Russink/Damian Rennett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	take me to church, i'll get on my knees

Chuck Russink doesn't like Damian Rennett.

The way that Damian calls him by his actual name, sending shivers down his spine, the way that his pants grow painfully tight whenever Damian seems to be in a half mile radius of Chuck, the way that he makes Chuck worry about him more than Hannah whenever they are out. He doesn't mind the rest, really. He does not. What ticks him off is the last one because fuck it, Hannah is his best friend and Damian does not get to do that to him. 

He absolutely does not.

The doorbell rings, startling Chuck out of his thoughts. He's pretty sure it's Hannah, because she's the only one that knows where he lives. "Coming!" He yells as he jogs down the loft. He opens the door and greets Hannah before looking up. When he does, in his six foot two glory stands Damian Rennett, who's smirking as Chuck's pants get painfully tight again. 

"God fuckin' damn it." Chuck curses as Damian raises an eyebrow. "What the hell do you want?" 

"I don't have a place to stay, and Hannah told me I could stay here for a while." Damian says, his voice raspy from running here. It does wonders to Chuck though, making his boner so noticeable it would be a prayer if the MI6 agent didn't notice it. Chuck pulls out his phone from his pocket, seeing over thirty texts from Hannah and five missed calls.

"Looks like you are sleeping on the air mattress." Chuck sighs as Damian cracks a grin. 

"So darling," he asks as he drops his duffel bag to the floor, "how long have you been staying here? This looks new."

"Eight months." Chuck answers, trying to be diplomatic. "Hannah blew up the last one."

"Well, I've been shot and knocked unconscious." Damian grins as he sees Charles struggling.

"Well, I really don't care." Chuck lies, finally bringing out the air mattress. "Just to be clear, Hannah is my best friend, so don't you even dare get close to her." Chuck warns, dropping the mattress in the empty space somewhere in the living room. Chuck doesn’t know whether he’s jealous or he really cares for Hannah, enough for him to warn the guy that’s causing him the painful boners. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Damian lets out a breathy chuckle, which makes Chuck either want to punch him or kiss him, Chuck really doesn’t know. “Why would I want to get close to her when the only person I want to get close to is you?” 

“Don’t fuck with me.” Chuck grumbles as he leans against the wall, the air mattress heavier than expected. The next few seconds are a blur, one second Damian is standing at the far end of the living room, and the other, he’s pining Chuck against the wall. “I’m not fucking with you, love. But I sure would like to fuck you now.” Damian’s voice becomes a husky, erotic whisper as he pins Chuck’s hands to the wall, his lust filled eyes looking into Chuck’s.

He shouldn’t give in. This is his temporary co-worker. A person he doesn’t even like.

He really shouldn't.

“Are you asking for permission?” Chuck breathes, ignoring all instincts as he wraps his legs around Damian’s waist, jerking his hips while he wraps his arms around the British agent’s neck. “Consider it a warning.” Damian chuckles before crashing his lips on to Chuck’s. It’s a battle for dominance, as Damian bites his lower lip, letting Chuck release a groan, allowing Damian to slide his tongue inside.

They shouldn’t be doing this. They shouldn’t be kissing each other. Chuck isn’t supposed to get addicted to Damian’s cigarettes and whiskey taste. Damian isn’t supposed to get so addicted to the way Chuck gasps whenever Damian bucks his hips against his. They really shouldn’t, but they’re both doing it anyways. Maybe this is like a game where not a single rule can be broken, so that you’ll come out on top, not letting anyone toy with your feelings. 

Each level has a series of temptations, and Damian Rennett is the biggest one yet. 

Chuck removes Damian’s jacket, tossing it to the side as Damian removes Chuck’s shirt. He has a hand fisted in Damian’s hair, and he tightens his grip as the other man presses vigorous kisses down his neck. He groans as Damian worries his teeth lightly onto the skin, causing a mix of pain and pleasure to erupt. Chuck exhales sharply as he tries yanking Damian’s shirt off, making the older man laugh. “Patience, doll.” Damian chuckles, throwing the shirt off. After that’s done, Damian returns to Chuck’s neck, before making his way lower.

“Not your doll.” Chuck manages to hiss out as Damian makes his way lower, leaving kisses over his rather tan body. He stops at Chuck’s waist, playing with the waistband of his sweatpants with his teeth. It’s fucking sexy, Chuck decides, as Damian uses the most slowest, most torturous way to pull down his pants, still using his mouth.

“ _Please._ ” Chuck chokes as Damian moves slower. “Please, fucking hell, hurry, you asshole.” Apparently, that has the opposite effect, as he stops completely. 

“Nuh-uh, say my name.” He instructs. “If not, I'm leaving you high and dry while you have to jerk yourself off."

Chuck has dignity and pride, and he isn't going to throw it away just because of one Englishman. Just then, Damian palms his erection, making Chuck moan, because god fucking damn it, he feels like he's going to burst.

"Please, Damian." Chuck hisses out. "God, Damian, please. _I need you_." Damian lets out a laugh as he pulls down his boxers, wrapping his hand around Chuck's fully erected cock, getting a shudder in return. "You need me, huh?" Damian laughs again - Chuck has never seen anyone laugh this much during sex - as he pumps his cock agonizingly slow, running a finger along the shaft, teasingly swirling around the tip. 

"God, you fucking tease-" Chuck stutters out as Damian's tongue gives a small lick to his slit, Chuck's stomach clenching as he breathes out hard, Damian’s mouth envelopes the tip of his cock instead. Chuck’s hands go flying to Damian’s scalp, the sensation of his mouth so good and hot and tight around the sensitive tissue.

He slides his mouth down, the warmth enveloping Chuck until he shudders, his nerves singing with the sensation. He feels Damian’s tongue working as he begins a slow rhythm, pulling his mouth up and lowering it back down at a pace so maddeningly slow Chuck thinks it must be a punishment.

"Jesus." He moans, as Damian licks a wet stripe up his cock before taking the whole thing into his mouth again. Chuck is momentarily lost in the pleasure and his stomach tightens against his will. Damian stays where he is, nose pressed against his pubic bone, cheeks hollowed and sucking. Chuck’s hips are making tiny thrusting movements he can’t control, because Damian is absolutely wonderful at this, it scares him to think who he has been practicing on.

"Damian," he breathes. Damian looks up and they lock eyes. Damian raises his hand to circle his fingers around the base of Chuck’s length, squeezing gently, and then cups Chuck’s balls in his palm and presses even further down so Chuck feels the head of his cock press against the back of Damian’s throat.

“Damian-” he chokes out, pleasure rising in him, Damian’s tongue working at the underside of his cock, “-gonna cum.” Damian twists his head just so and Chuck is coming, pulsing down his throat, fingers tangled in Damian’s dark hair. His back arches and he squeezes his eyes closed. He sees stars anyway.

Damian swallows everything, until it's leaking out of his mouth, making Chuck's dick twitch again. "You just can't get enough of me, can you, darling?" Damian says as he stands up, pulling Chuck in for another kiss.

Damian’s hands are everywhere- his torso, his neck, his hips, his ass. They’re covering him, burning him up from the inside out, and he can’t get enough. This is addiction, he thinks faintly. Damian’s a drug and I’m on it. Chuck opens his mouth, leaning into the kiss.

His hands find their way into Damian’s hair, remembering that was his weak spot from before. Damian’s breath hitches, his muscles tensing while he stifles a moan. “Good thing to know the sex god has his turn-ons,” Chuck gasps as Damian begins mouthing at his throat, nipping and licking his way down. Damian smiles into Chuck’s neck, leaving fresh hickeys in his wake. Bending his legs for a boost, Damian slides a hand under Chuck’s ass and hauls him up. Chuck wraps his legs around Damian’s torso. They move together up the stairs, still kissing as Chuck runs his hands up and down Damian’s chest, eliciting a groan from the agent. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he breathes out, dropping him on the bed lightly, “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Chuck pulls Damian down with him, meeting his lips with another toe curling kiss, unbuckling his belt before throwing it to the side. "Jesus, doll, anyone would think you were in a rush." Damian gasps as Chuck turns them around, pulling down his pants and boxers. 

"Doll-" he moans as Chuck sinks his teeth into the agent's neck, sucking and biting, making Damian arch his back in pleasure. "We need-"

"Drawer." Damian empties the drawer's contents on the floor, picking up a bottle of lube and a row of condoms. Chuck takes a moment to admire how Damian looks. His lips are red and swollen from all of the biting and sucking, his dark hair in sweaty clumps over his temple and head, cum still dripping down his chin, his eyes wide open with lust and emotion as he looks at Chuck. 

"Fuck it, you're beautiful." Chuck breathes.

"Oh yeah? You like it when it's your cum dripping out of my mouth?" Damian chuckles. "Like it that it's yours and not some random stranger? Like that _I'm all yours_?"

"Yes- fuck, yes." Damian pours some lube on his fingers, leaning down to kiss Chuck while his other hand finds it’s way between Chuck’s legs. Kissing him slowly, Damian begins to work him open. He can barely still kiss him, because Chuck’s moaning and writhing and clenching around him in ways that make him want to scream and make him sweaty thinking about when they go full throttle. He scissors his fingers again, admiring the strangled sounds coming from Chuck. "Fuck- Damian, I'm- ready." Chuck stutters out, bucking his hips against Damian's fingers uncontrollably, because Damian's just so fucking good at this-

Unfortunately, Damian had to slide his fingers out of him, making Chuck's toes curl. He didn't waste a second though, almost slamming into Chuck, making him scream out curses as he digs his fingers into Damian's back. They settle into a fast, feverish pace, making Chuck roll his eyes back in pleasure, as Damian enjoys the sight in front of him. Chuck, right in front of him, heavy lidded eyes blown with lust, swollen pink lips left agape as Damian thrust into him. Chuck pulls Damian close to him, leaving biting kisses on his neck and collarbone that were sure to leave bruises in the morning. 

"Fuck me,” Chuck moans. “Harder, Damian, please.”

Damian can do nothing but oblige. He thrusts his hips suddenly with a roiling speed, and Chuck makes a noise that sounds in between a whimper and a cry. Damian keeps up his newly set pace as he rocks back and forth, pushing himself in and out of Chuck at a reckless speed. His breath catches and he moans at Chuck’s slick heat enveloping him again and again. It only pushes him to thrust harder. Chuck looks like he’s ablaze, with sweat shining on his neck and chest. His hands are clenching the sheets so hard his knuckles are white. Arching his chest, Chuck tilts his hips and allows for Damian to hit new angles.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chuck gasps. "Damian please, please-“

“Anything,” Damian groans. “Anything, darling.”

Chuck looks him as straight in the eye as he can, his body shifting up and down in response to Damian’s rhythmic thrusts. “ _Harder._ ”

The single word almost sends Damian off the edge right there, but he does as asked. Thrusting his hips at the same speed, he doesn’t slow down as their hips meet, but instead, slamming them together at full force. Chuck cries out, his hands twitching and clenching handfuls of sheet. Damian grabs them, using his knees to keep balance for a second while he thrusts, and threads his fingers through Chuck’s fists. Then, he pins Chuck’s hands above his head with his own hands, nudging Chuck’s legs with his own so they’ll open up a bit more.

The noises are obscene, the slaps of flesh against flesh and the moans of two men who are so wrapped up in each other. Chuck’s moaning, so loud he might have been worried under normal circumstances. But it’s late and the walls are thick and right now he cares about nothing but pleasing Chuck. Damian keeps thrusting, marveling at the fact that Chuck hasn’t come yet. He’s close himself, but he knows he’ll only follow Chuck over the edge. “Damian,” Chuck gasps, and then Damian notices his thrusts have gotten shorter and softer in the moment he’s been distracted. He snaps them fast and Chuck dissolves again, putty underneath his hands.

“I love seeing you like this,” Damian gasps. “You’re so helpless, love. Letting me fuck you...” He draws in another frantic breath. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Damian slams his hips even harder, he knows it probably hurts but Chuck’s getting off on the pain. He changes his angle and knows, he’s hit it. That’s the spot. He knows because Chuck whines, shuddering and arching his spine. Chuck cries, “Right there- yes, fuck yes, don’t stop, don’t stop, fuck-”

Damian keeps thrusting and buries himself deep with a snap, curving his hips and assaulting Chuck’s prostate to the point of no return. Chuck’s sobs echo through the room, hips flying up of their own accord as he shakes and rides through his orgasm, Damian following with his own. Bone tired and blissed out in a dopamine haze, Damian collapses over Chuck. “Hi,” he mumbles, making Chuck snort.

"We fucked and the first thing you say is hi?" Chuck hisses as Damian pulls out.

"Well, I can't say that I would love to do that again, can I, doll?" Damian jokes, rolling off Chuck, laying next to him. In all seriousness though, Damian would love to do that again, seeing Chuck come undone before his very eyes, all because of him. Chuck turns to Damian, lacing their fingers together. “I would.”

“Would what?” Damian asks, turning to look at Chuck, brushing his hair out of his face.

“I would love to do that again.” Chuck says, smiling.

“Good.” Damian says, before kissing him again.


End file.
